<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by sge205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660935">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sge205/pseuds/sge205'>sge205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mona Lisa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bulter! Yeosang, Confused Hongjoong, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gardener! Jongho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Kidnapping, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Love, M/M, Maid! Wooyoung, Manipulative Relationship, Mansion Fic, Minor Character Death, Muses, Museums, No beta reader, Panic Attacks, Police, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Stalking, Top Park Seonghwa, We Die Like Men, sorta hannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sge205/pseuds/sge205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong felt a cold sweat arise over his brow as he stared into Seonghwa’s eyes.There was a crazed look in Seonghwa’s eyes that Joong had never seen before.<br/>It was terrifying.<br/>The man seated before him was not the man he knew, but somehow, Joong couldn’t find it in himself to not love this version as well.<br/>It was truly twisted how one person could be your descent into madness.</p><p>Warning: This is the second book in the series Mona Lisa, the first book is Bellissima<br/>Also on Wattpad: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/851888015-interlude-fever-dream">Interlude</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mona Lisa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fever Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyyy I'm back, and I got a sequel.<br/>My dudes, I have literally had to do so much research about the popo. It's so hard, I spent like a whole day trying to figure the whole system out, so i just gave up and made up my own thing.<br/>Fun fact: We just had an earthquake like a few minutes ago, so im kinda freaked out. But we had like a 5.7 a month ago so now im a pro.<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!<br/>Have an amazing day my beauties!!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong shot up in his bed, gasping for the oxygen his body needed to survive. The sharp memory of his ankle fracturing hit him with phantom pains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a month since Joong had tried to settle back into his normal life. So far, he’d been unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to convince himself that he didn’t miss the feel of Seonghwa’s hands stroking his hips as they laid together. The feel of Seonghwa’s warm chest pressed against his back as he drifted in and out of the consciousness that sleep stole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He often pressed against his ankle, that would never be completely the same, to remind himself that Seonghwa was the enemy, not a lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he’d dream that he was in the elegant mansion once again. Roaming the halls with his bare feet cold against the tile flooring. He’d imagine the warm sun heating his skin as he chatted with Jongho about things that never truly mattered. Joong could feel the warmth coming from the stove as he helped Wooyoung chop vegetables and season meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if he was homesick for a home he was never supposed to think of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joong?” Hongjoong looked up to see San standing at the foot of his bed clutching Shiber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have another nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San crawled onto the bed, “Would you like me to stay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded as San pulled Joong into a tight embrace, pulling the covers over their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong let himself be held as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The record shop had entered a state of calm. No customers browsing their shelves, and the quiet chatter was gone leaving only the soft thrumming of the music on the overhead speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honjoong busied himself with sorting the newest CD’s that had arrived, drowning himself in the mindless work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang had retreated to the small office at the back of the shop, muttering something about the newest arrival of records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong had paid him no mind, and continued sorting the CDs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like no time had passed, but the next time Joong looked at the clock it read a blinking red 7:00 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Joong put away the cart, resolving to finish sorting tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang emerged from the office where he had been camping out for the last 3 hours. “You heading home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong hummed, “Yeah, I’ll finish sorting tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang stretched his arms behind his head, before turning to Joong, “Joong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-um-... are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong felt a stone drop in his stomach. Was he okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These past few days he wished he could throw a fit and cry a storm, but he couldn’t find any emotions. He just felt empty, and it scared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a whisper ghosting through Joong’s lips, he answered, “I don’t…..think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching Joong, Taeyang pulled him into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The embrace was cut short when Taeyang pulled back to look Joong in the eyes, “Well, just know that I’ll be with you every step until you can decide that you are okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small grin broke out on Joong’s face, “Thank you Taeyang-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang went back to the office to finish up more things while Joong resumed packing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his back, Joong left the cozy confines of the record shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong’s train left around 7:20, and it was roughly a 10 minutes walk, so Joong strolled leisurely in the fast-paced city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city streets were bustling with activity, and Joong inhaled a deep breath of the chilling night air. The air flooded through his lungs, making him feel refreshed and awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along the street, various cars were parked. Joong spotted a police car parked in front of a fish market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mood dropped like a fly after it had been swatted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories from the night of his escape came rushing back to Joong, forcing him to relive their presence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The car had died halfway on the way to the next town, and it was a safe bet to say that Joong was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone, and now he was stuck on the side of the road where Seonghwa could easily just pick him up and take him back to the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong could feel his legs shake as he waved down a car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in the driver’s seat cranked down the window, “Car trouble?” The man had soft features, and Joong could feel himself trusting the person immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you think you could get me to the next town?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, hop in.” Joong felt his hands shake as he tugged open the door of the old car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passenger seat was already occupied by another man with soft blonde hair. The man wheeled around to face Joong, “Nice to meet you, I’m Jungwoo,” Jungwoo gestured to the man in the driver’s seat, “And this is Sicheng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng met Joong’s eyes in the rearview mirror, “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong felt his entire body trembling. With a shaky voice Joong changed the topic, “Do… do you think that when we get to the next town, you could drop me off at the police station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong saw Sicheng’s hands tighten around the wheel. Still meeting Joong’s eyes, Sicheng spoke, “Do you need protection from someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded, breaking away from Sicheng’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo turned around, “How about, when we get there, we’ll stay with you until your people can pick you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded his head, throat bobbing, “I’d like that very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo turned back towards the dashboard. Sensing that the conversation was over, Sicheng reached over to the radio, turning it on. Soft jazz filtered through the car’s old speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong felt himself relax as he gazed out the window into the dark night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve fallen asleep, because the next time he looked to the front of the car, they had arrived at the police station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the police station was bright in contrast to the dark of the night. Joong was honestly surprised that people were still out and about when it was nearing an hour til midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo had snuck his palm into Joong’s, sensing his hesitation to go into the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Joong had only known Jungwoo and Sicheng for a mere 30 minutes he felt as if he could trust them with all his being. And honestly, that terrified him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong had always known that he was trusting of strangers before he even met them, but it was now that he realized that this aspect of his personality had gotten in him in this stupid situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At an early age, Hongjoong’s mom had always taught him to believe in the good in everyone. His mom had still believed Hongjoong's father was a good person, even after a vase had cracked open her skull, and she laid in a pristine white hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong had still believed his father was a good person even after he woke up on the kitchen floor after his father had hit him so hard he passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all of this, Joong still believed there was good in everyone. But now he found himself doubting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe some people never had any good to begin with, and Joong had only been a fool, thinking he could bring out the small glimmer of hope that rested in the person’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a fool for thinking Seonghwa would change. And now, Joong knew what he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong knew that Seonghwa would forever find a way to evade the authorities, so it was up to him to stop the cycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As thoughts churned through Joong’s head, he thought he had reached a conclusion only to discover that his legs wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t betray Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did, who would love him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else in this world cared about Joong, who was he to betray the one person who did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt sweat drip down his back as his skin prickled uncomfortably. His knees threatened to give out and collapse on the hard asphalt of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong felt his breathing pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t betray Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt himself snap out of his thoughts as he met Sicheng’s curious eyes. A steady palm now rested on Joong’s arm and he realized that he now knelt on the asphalt, the hard surface digging into the expensive material of Seonghwa’s pants that he had rushed to pull over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need some time? We can always take you to our place and come back tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared at the space slightly above Sicheng’s shoulder. Did he want to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it do anything to tell the police? Would they protect him from Seonghwa? Did he want them to protect him from Seonghwa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I want..,” Joong licked his lips, “I… I want to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng nodded before tightening his grip on Joong’s bicep, “Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded, letting Sicheng and Jungwoo pull him to his shaky feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few steps to the door of the station seemed to drag out forever, but they finally reached them. Jungwoo tugged open the door, ushering Joong inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The station bustled with activity, officers rushing around the fluorescent lighted space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng laced his hand through Joong’s tugging him towards the check-in desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning on the counter Sicheng waited for the attendants' eyes to meet their trio. “We’d like to make a report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll open a slot for you,” various clicks sounded from the attendant’s mouse before he glanced back at them, a smile gracing his lips, “Take a seat, we’ll be ready for you in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng smiled back, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo led Hongjoong towards the blue patterned chairs. They looked like something you’d see in the hospital. The pattern was abstract enough to not retain an idea, but it wasn’t something you’d think of as a piece of artwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as they sat seated on the ugly blue chairs. Joong’s knee bounced up and down, and he felt sweat gather on his hands, so he resolved to sit on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if answering Joong’s prayers, an officer appread. Taking Joong’s hand, the officer introduced himself, “Officer Wonho, I’ll be filing your report today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Hongjoong,” Joong muttered, the full syllables of his name seeming foreign on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer’s eyes widened before he maintained his composure, “If you’ll please come this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho led the trio to a small room to the left of the main hall. Inside the room there was a cluttered desk along with a few chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho plopped down in the chair behind the desk, gesturing for Joong to sit in the chair across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Joong had settled, the officer leaned forward, posture rigid and focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim are you aware that you have been missing for the past 4 months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded, eyes flitting to the clutter on Officer Wonho’s desk. His throat felt dry as he opened his mouth to speak, “I.. I was kidnapped.” The words barely came out as a harsh whisper that left his parched throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, I’ll have to transfer you to the interrogation unit where you will give the report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong”s head shot up, “What- Why?!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The events that occurred during the period that you were missing are confidential information unless the 1st party wishes to share that information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I have Sicheng and Jungwoo with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho nodded, “If you wish too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing from the desk, Officer Wonho led the trio down a series of hallways, stopping abruptly in front of a door. Officer Wonho opened the door to the room, gesturing for Joong to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stepped into the dimly lit room. There was a table with two chairs facing each other. On the right wall there was what Joong suspected was double-sided glass. In front of the glass sat a small video recorder propped on a tripod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho entered the room before sitting down in the chair, his back facing the double sided glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong plopped down into the chair opposite of him, wringing his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please state your name for the record,” Officer Wonho started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, what was the offense for the report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidnapping,” the words seemed to catch in his throat as they fled out his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho leaned forward, hands clasped together, “Who kidnapped you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong frantically looked away from Officer Wonho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't betray Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can come back to that question if you’re not comfortable with it now?” Officer Wonho suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded, head bobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you gain any physical injuries during this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong pointed to his ankle, “...He fractured my ankle,” then Joong gripped his wrist,”...and sprained my wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do anything to receive these injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, I tried to escape, I hurt my feet while running away, so I couldn’t run. Then….. later, after my feet healed, he thought I might run away….. so he fractured my ankle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your wrist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the second time I tried to run away, he sprained my wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Kim, are there any other things he did to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his eye unfocus, Officer Wonho blurring in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The must from the wood shelves in the wine room crept into his senses, strangling the entirety of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark shadows swarmed before his vision. Joong rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He had felt so lonely, so abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Kim?” Joong’s head shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....He..he would lock-” Joong choked, his words stuck in his throat. “He would lock me in the wine room, in the formal dining room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he do this to punish you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong nodded, wringing his hands together, “The first time was after I tried to escape, and the second was after we had an argument.” Voice barely a whisper, Joong forced the last words out, “The second time I was in there for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work in a record shop, and he came in to buy a CD.” Hongjoong smiled faintly, “He gave me his phone number and we went on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did you know him before he kidnapped you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there anyone else there with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were three others there, but….. I’m pretty sure he didn’t kidnap them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people you were with, did they ever attempt to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only direct time they helped was my second escape attempt, but…..there were times when they indirectly…..” Joong gestured, brow furrowed, “...helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone help your kidnapper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think….I think that he was acting alone. I never saw anyone else besides the three people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Kim, how would you describe his personality while you were captive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I followed his rules, he would show me love and affection. If I broke one of the rules, I’d spend the night in the wine room.” Hongjoong paused, “I never liked the wine room, the pantry was always the better place to be locked in. It was warmer since it was right next to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you ever forced to perform any sexual activities with Park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared at the double sided glass, “Not anything I didn’t want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suspect was his purpose for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong licked his lips, finally meeting the eyes of his questioner. “I was his muse. I was his piece of art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he will try to find you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong’s breath hitched, Would Seonghwa look for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Seonghwa care enough about him to look for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be angry at Hongjoong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong shivered thinking of Seonghwa’s response to Joong stabbing him. The feeling of the cold metal in his hand was enough to make sweat drip down his back. How could he have stabbed Seonghwa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joong reached up, grabbing Officer Wonho’s hands. “Officer….I...I only escaped because I stabbed him.” Joong shuddered, voice coming out in a mere whisper, “After I stabbed him, I took his car and tried to drive to the next town, but the car died.” Joong licked his lips, “That’s when I met Jungwoo and Sicheng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing his head, Joong felt the cold metal of the table only seem to increase the cold sweat that had started to drip down his back,  “I stabbed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, I’m going to need to know your kidnapper’s name. If you want him to be caught and punished for his crimes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Seonghwa,” Joong whispered, “His name is Park Seonghwa.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Changkyun glanced at the clipboard before sighing, “Are we sure that he wasn’t hallucinating this whole thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Wonho looked up from his computer screen, “Why would he fake being kidnapped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that he was faking it. Maybe he believes it happened because he was under the influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Officer Wonho snorted, “Under the influence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping to the third page, the Officer Changkyun showed the clipboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Officer Wonho grabbed the clipboard from the other’s hands, “He has a history of drug use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, he even overdosed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He overdosed on Ketamine and alcohol, but blood tests revealed he used LSD and  as well,” Officer Wonho muttered, eyes scanning the page. “Well, I guess it’s possible that he started using again, and went on one really bad trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue Officer Changkyun spoke, “Exactly what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Officer Changkyun replied, “The truth, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The spacious window let in the bright moonlight, lighting up the entire room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa lazily dragged his finger along the edge of his blade, sparking a thin slice across Seonghwa’s thumb. Blood swelled out of the cut, swarming over the expanse of his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy breaths interrupted Seonghwa from his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s gaze trailed over to the shirtless man tied to the kitchen chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had chiseled features. His jaw sharpened his features only serving to make his eyes more intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes sparkling, Seonghwa ran his hand over the back of the chair, “You know, in more extreme cases, it takes a person only ten minutes to bleed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gripped the man’s chin, forcing eye contact, “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure it takes longer than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, Seonghwa cut vertically along the man’s shoulder. The brilliant red blood spilled over the porcelain skin, running down the man’s naked chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nicked more cuts along the man’s chest, creating a distorted checkered pattern. The thick smell of blood rang through the air, and Seonghwa relished in it’s iron scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so long since blood had been spilled. He had almost missed the red liquid that now spilled out of the man’s wounds, and onto the warm hard-wood floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tore his gaze away from the man, already bored of the repetitive motions. His gaze swept across the small living room of the man’s flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting an easel stationed near the far wall, Seonghwa grinned. “We’ll have to put that to use later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheeling back towards the man, Seonghwa noticed the man had somehow wriggled out of the gag. “Why are you doing this to me?!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa tutted, “When will you people learn….” Seonghwa knelt down in front of the chair the man was occupying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Seonghwa dragged the sharp side of the knife against the man’s cheekbone, blood spilling over, “...You can’t touch what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weather Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayyyy!!!<br/>I FINALLY POSTED A NEW CHAPTER AFTER LIKE 3 MONTHS!!!!<br/>I gotta be honest, everything is shit right now, but at least I got you guys &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>I haven't been updating this fic as much cause I started an original work and I got super pumped about and wrote like 30 pages in one day (my wrist hurt so bad).<br/>Anyways, I haven't figured out the title for my og work, but it's loosely inspired by "Scum Villain Self-Saving System" cause my main character transmigrates into a book.<br/>Moving on, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It might be a while til I update again, but I'll try.<br/>Love y'all!!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong plopped onto the couch, hands full with a bowl of japchae resting in his lap. Yunho and Mingi were occupying the bar stools next to the kitchen counter, so that left Hongjoong on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San puttered around the kitchen, scrounging up food. Thursdays were the designated leftover day. If there weren’t any leftovers they’d be stuck feasting on ramen once again. Luckily, San had cooked up some bibimbap on Tuesday, and Yunho had made japchae last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TV in front of Hongjoong was on, and Mingi had insisted that they turn on the news, so that they would know if Clippy the Paperclip was “resurrected”. And this had resulted in a long argument between Mingi and San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San had argued that the news wouldn’t tell people about Clippy, because Clippy was dead. But, Mingi had insisted. Thus, the news remained on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, the bright screen displayed the new grocery store that had opened downtown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong slurped his noodles, tons of news stores had opened since he’d gotten back, and San had urged Joong to check them out with unbridled excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news reporter moved onto more recent news, and Hongjoong felt himself freeze. The words of the reporter thrummed through his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At 10:30 last night, Park Junhee was murdered in his home. Park was supposedly headed home from an exclusive event at the Sungkok art gallery, when he was ambushed by the killer. The killer is still at large, and the Seoul police ask civilians to be cautious. Don’t travel alone at night, tell people where you’re going, and always be on alert. Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Various pictures on the crime scene flashed over the screen, and Honjoong felt his throat close up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhee was mounted atop a painter’s easel. The bar that sat vertically on the easel was speared through Junhee’s chest, making it so that Junhee “sat” on the shelf where the canvas is placed. His eyes had been gouged out, the blank holes where his eyes sat glaring as Hongjoong. They seemed to speak, blaming Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘Look what you’ve done’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Junhee hadn’t died from the easel protruding from his chest, but from the various cuts from all over his body where he had bled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt the bile rise in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing down the bowl of noodles, Hongjoong sprinted to the bathroom, and vomited out the japchae he had just eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vomit burned his throat, and Hongjoong felt a shiver wrack through his body as the cold tile dug into Hongjoong’s bare legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand stroked down Hongjoong’s back, soothing his quivering figure. “Joongie? Are you okay?” Mingi questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears swelled up in Hongjoong’s eyes, blurring his vision. Hongjoong shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San and Yunho burst through the door, “What happened?!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong leaned against the shower, still seated on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Junhee at an art exhibit that Seonghwa took me to,” Hongjoong’s voice shook like a leaf as his mouth formed the syllables. “Junhee asked me out, and Seonghwa got pissed about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s mouth parted, “So... you think Seonghwa killed Junhee because he asked you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded, tears now flooding his face, “It’s all my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi’s gaze softened. “Hyung,” Mingi whispered, “None of this is your fault.” Mingi opened his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting the invitation, Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Mingi’s waist, burying his face into Mingi’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so bad,” Hongjoong whimpered, “Everyone’s telling me that I should hate Seonghwa for what he did to me, but….” Hongjoong trailed off. “But, all I can do is love him more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hyung,” San’s voice broke. Kneeling down next to Joong, San wrapped his arms around Hongjoong and Mingi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wasting any time, Yunho joined the trio on the floor, his long arms wrapping around all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his tears soak into the cotton material of Mingi’s shirts. Guilt swamped Hongjoong’s heart, reaching its claws around Joong’s chest. If only he had never texted that number.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared at the pictures in Detective Kihyun’s hands. It was a photo. A photo of the person Seonghwa had murdered with little remorse. The victim had cherry-red hair, and a small stature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture would’ve seemed completely normal, it was just someone sitting at a piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you look closer, you’d see the way the victim's eyes had been gouged out, and the small slit that ran down the victim’s chest. The wound had been stitched up, as if Seonghwa had been trying to fix the death that he’d caused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another photo rested on the table in front of him. Once again, the victim had cherry-red hair and the eyes were gouged out. But instead a simple slit down the chest, the victim was naked on the plush surface of a bed, only a sheet covering the victim’s groin. The victim had supposedly died from strangulation, evident from the hand-sized bruises on the neck of the victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message was clear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry love, please come back to me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kihyun set the pictures down, “We have reason to believe that your kidnapper is the killer of these young men. Officers at the scene found DNA traces back to Park Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into Hongjoong’s eyes, the detective continued, “We need your help in order to catch Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there any patterns that you noticed in him? Places he tends to go? People he knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong bit his lip, “I only ever went out with him once, but I know for sure that he works as a curator at an art gallery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the only people I ever saw him talking too were other curators, and the people who were with me in the mansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kihyun nodded, “Tell me more about the people from the mansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yeosang.” Joong strained his brain, recalling the memories he had pushed to the back of his head, “I don’t think they were there on free will…... Seonghwa was definitely threatening them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping his fingers against the table, Detective Kihyun hummed, “Blackmail?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallowed, “Probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know any of the victims?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one, Park…..” Hongjoong released an uneven breath, “...Park Junhee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your relation with Junhee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met him at the opening for an art gallery that Seonghwa took me too. Seonghwa was busy, and so I wandered, and Junhee started a conversation with me.” Gaze resting on the table, Hongjoong continued, “Junhee asked me out, Seonghwa got jealous, and then we went home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last question, why do you think Seonghwa killed these people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong let out a shaky breath, “It’s a message to me.” The panic increased in his chest, and Hongjoong felt his breathing pick up pace, “He’s apologizing for all the things he did to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked at his eyes, “He wants me to come back to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kihyun noticed Hongjoong’s panic, and promptly escorted him into the hallway. “That’s all we need from you today. Go home Hongjoong, get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air outside of the police station was clean and plentiful. Hongjoong drank the invisible substance until he felt calmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day had been rather warm, the cold weather making way for the summer that dripped it's way through the cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong made his way to the car that was parked outside of the police station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho had insisted that he drove Hongjoong to the police station, saying something about how he owed Joong for buying milk the other night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s head poked out of the window in the driver’s seat, eyes glistening. “You ready to go, hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded, not trusting his voice to be stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong slid into the car, the engine purring beneath his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere slipped into a comfortable silence as Hongjoong stared out the window. The cityscape blurred as they drove past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong licked his lips, “He murdered two more people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s gaze left the road to focus on Hongjoong, “What are the police saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong picked at the broken leather of the car seat, “They’re saying that he wants to be caught. That he’s purposely leaving traces of DNA so that they’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s breath hitched, “I guess……. I’m scared?” Hongjoong continued to pick at the leather, never meeting Yunho’s gaze. “I’m scared that he’s mad,” Hongjoong continued, voice tapering until it became a mere whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared that he's mad at me for leaving him, and he’ll come and hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honjoong tilted his gaze so that he was now looking out the window. He could feel the concern radiating from Yunho's eyes as he glanced at Hongjoong staring out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, do you… want someone to talk about this with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong turned towards Yunho, finally meeting his eyes, “....Not now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you want someone to talk with after he is caught?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded, “I know that I need help, but I would like to wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile teased it’s way to Yunho’s lips, “Whatever you want, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of EXO’s Growl filtered it’s way to Hongjoong’s ears, signalling an incoming phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong picked up the phone, and pressed the screen to his ear, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person on the other side inhaled sharply, “Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong dropped the phone, and scrambled to the other side of the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing his hand against his mouth, Hongjoong’s eyes shot around wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Mingi had gone on their weekly date, and San was in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was all alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling caterpillars eat his insides, Hongjoong crawled slowly to the phone that sat on the cushion of his couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong picked up the phone, hands shaking as he pressed it to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Hongjoong breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to hear your voice again, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver wracked its way through Hongjoong’s body as the nickname slid through his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Hongjoong choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I call my boyfriend? I was worried about you Joongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, you’re still using the same phone number, I have it memorised by heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pulled his phone away from his ear to glare at it in distaste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, what do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, it’s rude to ignore the pleasantries of a conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt the caterpillars hatch in his stomach. They quickly became a harsh torrent of butterflies that flapped and pounded against his ribcage, begging to break out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hummed, “It’s okay love, I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Seoghwa continued cheerily, “I called you to tell you that I will be at the abandoned factory on Jahbin street at 2:00 PM tommorow. I’d love to see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong froze, “You… you want to meet me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is the reason for telling you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt himself go speechless. Should he go meet Seonghwa? Should he tell the police about this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you ponder it love. I hope to see you there!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone call ended with a click. Hongjoong set his phone on the surface of the couch, staring out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Seonghwa giving himself up?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>--------------------------<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warehouse smelled like musty mold. Hongjoong gagged on the smell, pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps sounded behind Hongjoong, and he whipped his head around to see Seonghwa’s approaching figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering the fact the Seonghwa had been on the run for the past month, he looked good. Dressed in an impeccably neat suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t move, his previous pacing had stopped the minute Seonghwa had come into his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallowed, “Why did you want to meet with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa snorted, now an arm’s length away from Hongjoong. He placed a hand on Hongjoong’s cheek, “Why are you so formal with me, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seonghw-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Hwa,” Seonghwa ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Hongjoong responded, “Hwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile lit up in Seonghwa’s eyes, “That wasn’t so hard now, was it, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong melted as Seonghwa pulled him into a kiss, their lips clashing sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Seonghwa spoke, “Now, love, you need to make a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gesturing the space behind him, Seonghwa continued, “I know you didn’t come here alone, so, you can either choose to go with me or turn me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stroked Hongjoong’s cheek, “I’ll be happy with whatever you choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his breathing increase. This felt like a trap, like a test. Seonghwa was going to test Hongjoong’s commitment to him, and if he chose wrong, something would happen, something very bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hongjoong felt the words melt on his tongue, he couldn’t do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. But he loved Seonghwa, he loved this man standing in front of him. But if he went with Seonghwa, he’d never get to see Yunho, Mingi, or San ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seonghwa was bad, Hongjoong knew that. He knew that Seonghwa hurt him. Yet, Hongjoong seemed drawn towards those who hurt him, so what would be a little more hurting. He could take it if he got to be with Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, Seonghwa hurt people he cared about. For heaven’s sake, he killed Junhee just because Hongjoong had a conversation with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhaling, Hongjoong answered, “Goodbye Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>--------------<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong took a breath before entering the investigation room. Pushing open the door, Hongjong stepped into the stuffy room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was seated in a metal chair, his wrist shackled together by a thick chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a frumpy prison jumpsuit, but it did nothing to his appearance. He still looked as serene and untouchable as any other time that Hongjoong had seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s eyes dragged over Hongjoong’s form, eventually resting on Hongjoong’s face. “You look as beautiful as ever, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong swallowed, “Why did you kill those people Seonghwa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, it really isn’t polite to ignore compliments. I thought I taught you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lowered his gaze, “You said you wouldn’t talk to anyone unless it’s me. And I’m here, so tell me why you killed those people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d only talk to you, love, I never said what I’d talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong plopped down in the chair across from Seonghwa, scowling at Seonghwa’s charming features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned forward so that their faces were an arms width away. “Joongie, I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s breath got caught in his throat, and he swallowed. “Do Wooyoung, Jongho, and Yeosang miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded, “Very much so.” Seonghwa leaned even closer to Hongjoong, “You were the glue that held us all together Joongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt Seonghwa’s breath ghost over his cheek, making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing their proximity, Hongjoong shot back, eyes trained on the surface of the grey table. “Why did you kill those people, Seonghwa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighed, “If you really must know,” Seonghwa paused, “It was a love note.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s eyes shot up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a love note</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an apology to you for what I’d done. It was a reminder of what you promised me you’d never do, and yet you did it.” Emotions flickered across Seonghwa’s face for the first time since Joong had entered the room, “You left me, even when you promised me you wouldn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lowered his head, “I’m sorry, Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can forgive you love, but you need to promise you won’t make the mistake again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that Seonghwa,” Hongjoong swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s face hardened, “Love.” Seonghwa’s voice was a warning, a reminder of what would happen if Hongjoong disobeyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shrunk away from Seonghwa, “I have to leave, I’ll see you tomorrow, Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaky breaths rang through Hongjoong’s chest as he left the small confines of the interrogation room, and went to the observation room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his throat close up, and he gripped the bumpy tile of the wall. Yunho rushed forward to grab Joong before his legs collapsed completely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to leave, hyung?” Yunho whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…no,” Hongjoong protested, “I want to see the rest of the interrogation.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Yunho dragged over a chair, forcing Hongjoong to sit.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned back in his chair, seemingly unfazed by Hongjoong's sudden disappearance.                                                                                                                                                                    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kiyhun entered the interrogation room, sliding into the metal chair across Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were your reasons for kidnapping Kim Hongjoong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa met Detective Kihyun’s eyes impassively, before tilting his head in thought. “As an artist, there’s a moment when inspiration hits and ideas spill out of you.” Seonghwa looked into the double sided glass, “When I first saw Hongjoong I knew he would be my next masterpiece, my best creation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the reports, it mentions that you and Mr. Kim were dating a few months before the kidnapping. Why didn’t you kidnap him off the bat, playing with his emotions first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had always found it strange that Seonghwa had waited until a month in their relationship to kidnap him. If Seonghwa had kidnapped him right away, at least Hongjoong’s feelings would have been spared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first I was going to kidnap Hongjoong the night of our first date, but my plans changed during the events of that evening,” Seonghwa leaned back in his chair. “Hongjoong was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>likeable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was expecting Hongjoong to give himself to me easily, yet he continued to be a mystery, and that’s what kept drawing me to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kihyun shuffled through the folders in his hands, squinting. “You don’t have a previous criminal record, but you talk as if you’ve done this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have had….other muses, but none of them had ever compared to Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Kihun curled his lip, “These other muses........where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say,” A malicious grin spread across Seonghwa’s handsome features. “……..that they didn’t make the cut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt his throat dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa’s eyes through the mirror, bile rising in his throat. There was an unsettling glint in the brown eyes Hongjoong was familiar with. There was something dark Hongjoong had never seen before. It was unlike the Seonghwa that Hongjoong knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seonghwa he’d known always had a perfectly sculpted mask that never betrayed a hint of madness. But now, Hongjoong knew that the man he knew was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyo, it's me. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Did you get the Clippy reference?<br/>If you didn't, go look up Clippy cause fam, we gotta bring Clippy back!!!<br/>Hope y'all have a wonderful day my beauties!!!!!<br/>Love y'all!!!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Louvre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo it's me!!!<br/>I wrote this in one sitting, and honestly it's been a long 7 fucking hours. I've legit been listening to the same song for 7 hours.<br/>But hey, i got it done.<br/>I also wanted to mention that the relationship the Seonghwa and Hongjoong have is not healthy and if you have this type of relationship with someone, you can call this number for help:<br/>1−800−799−7233 (National Domestic Violence Hotline)<br/>Anyways, I hope y'all have a fabulous day. Love y'all &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong bit his nail furiously, the sound of a clock ticking only seemed to heighten his anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discovering that his nails had been bit down completely, Hongjoong moved onto gnawing on his lips, leg bouncing up and down with each tick of the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't meant for it to turn out the way, but ever since Seonghwa’s initial capture two weeks ago, something gnawed at his stomach. Crawling around in his organs until it finally settled in his stomach with a nest of doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he hadn't done the right thing by turning in Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was quite possibly furious at him, and Hongjoong was terrified of the results of his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, somehow, Hongjoong felt himself missing Seonghwa’s soothing touch. The feeling of Seonghwa's fingers laced through his. The soft words spoken after an intimate moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So naturally, after realizing this sudden epiphany, Hongjoong had decided it would be best to break Seonghwa out of prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hongjoong knew that breaking someone out of prison was no easy feat, and quite stupid. But, he found himself gaining a small glimmer of hope that he might be with Seonghwa again. A glimmer of hope that he may do something right for Seonghwa, to fix his wrongs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of secret research, Hongjoong had determined that in order to break someone out of prison you had to have connections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong rationalized that Mingo, Yunho, and San wouldn't help him. So that left the only other friends he had. There was just a slight problem he encountered as he was looking for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Hongjoong was in the mansion, there had been no contact information given to Hongjoong. After all, they'd never had the reason too because Hongjoong had never left the mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that left the police. Obviously, their contact information was kept under wraps because of the case, but thanks to a certain conversation with Officer Wonho, he'd managed to convince the man to slip him some phone numbers. (Under the guise of wanting to talk about the "trauma")</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan truly worked out spectacularly, and here Hongjoong was, sitting in the living room of Yeosang and Wooyoung's house. Apparently they were married the whole time and he never noticed? Considering that he’d never seen them act romantically towards each other, it might’ve been a factor he’d overlooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This small topic was enough to temporarily sidetrack Hongjoong, as he discovered that he was no longer nibbling on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung entered the room, cups balanced precariously on a metal tray, “Sorry for making you wait, the coffee took a while to brew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang trailed in after Wooyoung, eyeing the tray with faint worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong took the cup from Wooyoung’s outstretched hands. It probably wasn’t the best to have caffeine when he was so nervous, but maybe the caffeine will level out his anxiety making him in a relatively calm state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong cleared his throat, “Did…..did you hear about Seonghwa’s arrest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They finally caught him?” Wooyoung’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, only after he contacted me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eyebrows knitted together, “Did he do anything to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shrugged, “He talked to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he threatening y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, he gave me an ultimatum,” Hongjoong caught his breath after the words rushed out of his mouth, leaving him no time to breathe. “Told me that I could go with him, or turn him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung hummed, “That’s strange, I thought he wouldn’t give you a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he gambled that I’d choose him in the end, so whatever I chose now wouldn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if you’ve already chosen him?” Yeosang murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have.” It’s now or never. If Hongjoong wanted to get Seonghwa out, he’d have to convince Wooyoung and Yeosang first. If they agreed, Jongho would surely follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong set down his coffee, “I know its stupid and reckless, but I have too. I have to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, you don’t have to do anything regarding Seonghwa ever again,” Wooyoung pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to,” Hongjoong swallowed, “I want…...Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between the intense eye contact between Wooyoung and Hongjoong, Yeosang swore. A least dozen curses spilling from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gulped, “I’ve already made arrangements, I just need more people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made arrangements?!!!!!!, ” Wooyoung exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang placed his hand over Wooyoung’s hand, “Let’s hear him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa is scheduled to transfer to Busan Prison tomorrow. I looked into the prison, and it’s near impossible to escape. So, I figured we’d get Seonghwa out during the transfer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong placed two badges on the coffee table. “I bribed three officers to take the day off, and the driver to drive to a different location,” Hongjoong swallowed eyes flitting between the two men seated across from him. “Jongho and Wooyoung will be in the van, while Yeosang and I follow in a different car-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!!,” Wooyoung exclaimed. “You are not going along with us. You will stay here and wait until we get Seonghwa out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighed before continuing, “The driver will stop in a remote location in Gwacheon. Then, Jongho and Wooyoung will knock out the driver and the other escort. Lastly you get Seonghwa into one of the police cars and drive back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plan makes sense,” Yeosang murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung looked to Yeosang, aghast. “You want us to break his kidnapper out of prison??!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if breaking Seonghwa out and sending him on the way to another country is what Hongjoong needs to be a peace, I figure we should help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong winced at the guilt that flooded his chest. If only they knew he was planning on going with Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d lied to so many for Seonghwa. But in the end, it was worth it, because he’d be with Seonghwa once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. Sighing Wooyoung raised his head once again. “You have to promise that you won’t contact Seonghwa once he’s out, and you won’t allow him to manipulate you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Words, Hongjoong, I need you to promise this to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t contact Seonghwa,” Hongjoong swiped his tongue across his lips. Guilt was now a regular visitor to Hongjoong as it swarmed through his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded, eyes leaving Hongjoong. “Well, I suppose we should tell Jongho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong inhaled deeply, “I’ll be here tomorrow at seven o’clock. The transfer is at eight, so you’ll need to be at the station by 7:45.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if someone notices we aren't officers from the station?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say that you’re from the Busan Prison to help escort Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded. “I don’t like this, but if it’s what you need Hongjoong, we’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong bowed deeply, “Thank you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving goodbye to the couple, Hongjoong left the house, climbing into Mingi’s car that he’d borrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sat still for a moment before pulling out the passports that resided in his pocket. Seonghwa and his face stared back, as if saying ‘Why go through all this trouble if the people you love don’t agree with you?’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong didn’t really know that answer, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he was beside Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wrung his hands together, glancing at the clock on the wall opposite to the sofa he was seated on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho had left 2 hours ago, all decked up in their stolen (borrowed) police uniforms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering the fact that Hongjoong was still a broke music producer, the money to bribe the officers had made a sizable dent in his savings. Luckily, Seonghwa seemed to be a young millionaire so it would be no problem getting money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ran hand through his already mussed hair, his leg bouncing. He’d dreamed about the moment he’d be able to reunite with Seonghwa. The way Seonghwa hands would lace with his, the pleasant warmth that always seemed to radiate from Seonghwa’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yet again, Hongjoong found himself hesitant. What if Seonghwa was mad about Hongjoong betrayal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had mentioned that he wouldn’t be upset if Hongjoong turned him in, but that didn’t stop Hongjoong from worrying. What if Seonghwa hurt him again? What if Seonghwa hurt Wooyoung, Yeosang, or Jongho because of him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These questions bounced around in Hongjoong’s head as he strode over to the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show on the TV was the same art show Hongjoong had discovered Seonghwa through. It was almost as if some higher power had realized the conflict in him, and decided to push him completely over to one side of the argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong still remembers the adrenaline and newfound love that had come before Seonghwa had kidnapped him. The days had been filled with the promise of more love and exciting adventures to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that had all come crashing down on him when Seonghwa had kidnapped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was truly hilarious that the moment Hongjoong found something happy in his life, it stabbed him in the back with furious fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same situation with his dad, and now Seonghwa. All of them held the potential to be something great in Hongjoong’s life, but had ultimately ruined his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t help but reminisce about a short period where Seonghwa was closest to the version he was dating before the kidnapping. The one who’d just been a passionate artist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The moment had happened somewhere between Hongjoong’s first night in the wine room, and his trip out with Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rather cold night, making the warm sheets of their bed seem incredibly enticing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had crawled into bed while Seonghwa showered. The methodical sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower had eased Hongjoong to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he awoke, Seonghwa was climbing into bed with freshly towel-dried hair. The blankets on the bed were lifted as Seonghwa climbed in, and Hongjoong wriggled over to the closest source of warmth which happened to be Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong snuggled into Seonghwa’s warm chest, inhaling the scent of Seonghwa’s detergent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong looked up to meet Seonghwa’s eyes, “Yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa gazed at Hongjoong’s face before answering, “Joong…..I want you to know that you’re one of the most important people in my life.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong’s cheeks flamed as he ducked his head back into Seonghwa’s chest. “You can’t just say things like that with no warning, Hwaaa,” Hongjoong whined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong his chest, Hongjoong immediately whining at the loss of warmth.  Seonghwa began to pepper kisses all of Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong giggling at the tickling sensation of Seonghwa’s lip brushing across his skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to tell you that everyday…….because…...I love you Hongjoong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong stared wide-eyed at Seonghwa. Seonghwa only used Hongjoong’s name when he was trying to get a serious point across. The situation had taken a more serious turn, and Hongjoong nodded before pressing his lips against Seonghwa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling away, Hongjoong leaned forward, lips brushing against Seonghwa’s ear. Slowly, he pressed a soft kiss just below Seonghwa’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong wiggled back so he could see Seonghwa’s face. Hands shaking slightly, Hongjoong reached up to cup Seonghwa’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seonghwa……” Hongjoong started. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa reached up place his hands over Hongjoong’s, “Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seonghwa…..”Hongjoong swallowed, “You…. you are one of the most important people in my life as well, and I…….I don’t ever want to live without you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa’s lip trembled as tears began to spill out of his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong panicked, hands frantically wiping away the tears. “Seonghwa… Seonghwa, what’s wrong??”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa smiled, cupping Hongjoong’s hands that were still on his cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make me so happy Hongjoong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong froze, eyes locked with Seonghwa. Slowly, Hongjoong relaxed, a soft smile spreading across his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling Seonghwa closer, Hongjoong laced their hands together. Seonghwa shifted so that Hongjoong could rest his head on Seonghwa’s chest, hands never leaving each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stayed like that for the whole night, never leaving each other's embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt tears well up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were times he’d wished he had never left that mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never stabbed Seonghwa and left with his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe, this was all some test that was designed to test how much he loved Seonghwa. And in the end, love won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open, and Hongjoong jumped to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang and Wooyoung rushed in, gesturing frantically to someone outside the house. Seonghwa entered the house, being pulled by Jongho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa glanced around the living room, before his eyes landed on Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong….,” Seonghwa murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong strode forward. “We need to hurry. We have about…” Hongjoong glanced at his watch, “12 hours until they can confirm Seonghwa is missing. We need to dye his hair and get him to the airport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongho nodded, looking slightly sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong grabbed the bleach from his bag before bee-lining to the bathroom, Seonghwa and Jongho in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grabbed Hongjoong before he could enter the bathroom, “I don’t want you to be alone with him in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong patted the arm that was gripping him. “It’s okay, I’ll leave the bathroom door open. There’s just some things I need to discuss with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang glared at Seonghwa before releasing Hongjoong’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ripped open the packaging of hair dye, mixing the correct things together before pulling on some latex gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gestured to the toilet for Seonghwa to sit down. Parting the hair into sections, Seonghwa began to lather the bleach over Seonghwa’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hong….Hongjoong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you help me escape?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stopped moving, lips parted. “I feel like I owe you. After all, I did stab you, and steal your car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckled, “I forgot about the car part, but that stab wound really did hurt. It’s still healing in fact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong resumed his actions, head ducked. “I’m sorry,” Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut. “I thought it was the only thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa reached up to cup Hongjoong’s cheek, “It’s okay, love. I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nuzzled into Seonghwa palm. “I’m going to find a way for us to be together again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have tickets to Paris next Friday. All you need to do is rent a car and meet me outside the </span>
  <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/66/Louvre_Museum_Wikimedia_Commons.jpg/1200px-Louvre_Museum_Wikimedia_Commons.jpg">
    <span>Louvre Museum</span>
  </a>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will I do during the week before our meetup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rented a small apartment in Paris, the information is in the suitcase you’re taking with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hummed, “You truly did think everything through, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong flushed, “I couldn’t sleep at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa eyed Hongjoong, “You’re having trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded, setting the timer for Seonghwa’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa placed a hand atop Hongjoong’s, thumb stroking over Hongjoong’s wrist. “I’m sorry, love, for putting you through all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Hwa. At least we’ll be together now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The timer dinged, and Hongjoong scrubbed the last of the bleach out of Seonghwa’s hair before rubbing the conditioner into the now blond locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong led Seonghwa back into the living room where the others were. Then, he dug the passport out of his bag before handing it to Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your passport, remember the name, because it’s your name now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim…..Ji Hoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong sighed, “It’s one of the most common male names in South Korea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive,” Yeosang offered. Pulling Jongho into a side hug, Yeosang added, “Jongho is coming too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong turned back towards Seonghwa before clearing his throat, “I guess this is goodbye…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned in, pressing a delicate kiss to Hongjoong’s cheek. “Goodbye, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong watched Seonghwa’s retreating figure enter the car with Jongho and Yeosang. A sense of content settled over the house. It seemed as if Hongjoong was the only one happy to have Seonghwa headed off to another country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                              ---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong stared out the plane window. The lights from a city down below lit up the dark sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tapped his fingers rhythmically against the armrest of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d left without telling anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was over at Mingi’s and Yunho's for movie night. Hongjoong had been invited, but refused insisting he had to have time for “himself”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A puddle of guilt dripped into his stomach, and Hongjoong felt nervous just thinking about the look on their faces once they figured out he left. It was an unsettling feeling that Hongjoong rushed to store it into a bin in his mind labeled ‘later’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane landed shortly after 9 o’clock on Saturday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The airport was bustling with activity as Hongjoong waded through the crowds to get to a taxi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving directions to the taxi driver in patchy English, Hongjoong leaned back into the leather seats, the world blurring past the window of the taxi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi arrived at the Louvre museum in 30 minutes. The sun was already high in the sky, and Hongjoong realized Paris had similar weather to South Korea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The courtyard surrounding the Louvre was decorated with tourists, but not to the point where Hongjoong had to wade through crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked down to his phone, and glanced up shortly. He could feel his stomach roll. What if Seonghwa didn’t show up? What if he used Hongjoong to get out of prison?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes finding their way back to his phone, Hongjoong checked his notifications, eyeing the 3 new texts from San and electing to ignore them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong jumped out of his skin, wheeling around to find Seonghwa behind him. The blond of Seonghwa’s hair only served to make him more handsome as a grin spread across Hongjoong’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking Seonghwa’s hand into his, Hongjoong placed a chaste kiss against Seonghwa lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.<br/>I mainly based the escape scene after Hannibal season 4 episode 12, cause I couldn't figure out how to break out of prison. (It's probably good that I didn't)<br/>If y'all are mad at Hongjoong now, I'm sorry. Tbh i'm kinda mad at him too, but it be all for the plot.<br/>There may or not be another sequel, but I'll have to see if im motivated enough. I might just write a oneshot of them in paris?? I dunno?<br/>Anways, feel free to comment below, your feedback gives me motivation to write (Shout to ShaShaShame, El, and FroggoGreen)<br/>Love y'all &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had to research whether or not you can overdose on ketamine. Guess what!!! You can't (it's really rare), but if you take it with other drugs/substances you can overdoes. (fun fact)<br/>Anyways, we gotta love psycho Seonghwa, there's just something so (kisses fingers like the french man in your basement) perfect.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!<br/>Love y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>